Incendio
by IzWrites
Summary: Porque Keith, Keith es intenso como el fuego, y Lance no sabe si quiere quemarse en él.


Quería hacer la versión de Lance. Fue divertido de hacer, aunque más difícil. No sé si logré manejar la metáfora como la vez anterior. (No hay que leer Océano para entender esto, son historias paralelas, por así decirlo).

 **Disclaimer** : Nada de esto es mío, me lo inventé, si voltron fuera mío... boi...

* * *

 **Incendio**

* * *

Lance no sabe qué hacer con sus sentimientos por Keith.

Estar con él lo confunde y estar sin él no funciona, su mente inundada de él a cada momento, su estómago revuelto al pensar en él. Keith es cálido y destructivo, arrasando con Lance mientras lo deja vuelto nada, asfixiándolo, humo llenando sus fosas nasales impidiéndole respirar.

No soporta su presencia, es mucho, es demasiado. Empieza con su corazón ardiendo al verlo, deshaciéndose en cenizas cada que lo mira con esos ojos tan intensos, y entonces las rodillas de Lance tiemblan, confundido y anhelante. Keith es intenso y rápido, Keith se mueve como si nada le importara y como si lo tuviera que proteger todo, Keith es valiente e intrépido. Keith es un incendio, hermosamente arrasando todo a su paso, vibrante y ardiente.

Lance estuvo celoso, pero ya no lo está, porque ahora ve a Keith con otros ojos, porque ahora sabe después de tanto tiempo que su equipo lo reconoce. Aunque piensa que morir de amor es peor que morir de celos. Están más unidos que nunca, gracias a su deber como paladines, cada día se llevan mejor, cada día confían más en el otro en batalla. Lance sabe que los brazos de Keith siempre estarán dispuestos a cargar su cuerpo herido, y se detesta a sí mismo por sentirse tan bien en esos brazos. Detesta que Keith lo haga sentir así, que lo haga querer entregarse y dejar que haga lo que quiera con él, que lo destruya y lo vuelva a moldear a su antojo.

Lo evita, porque no quiere quemarse, porque no debería acercarse a Keith al sentirse así. Pero cuando se da cuenta, está sobre Keith otra vez, echando chistes en su cara; los ojos de Keith brillan, vibrantes cual él y Lance se vuelve polilla, no piensa en que no va a salir vivo si se acerca demasiado. No sobrevivirá, no en las manos de Keith, son tan calientes y potentes que Lance no saldría vivo de esas manos, ardería sin remedio.

Evita tocarlo mucho, evita atraerlo adrede. Trata, al menos. No tiene mucho éxito. Se llevan mejor ahora, cordiales, y Lance está feliz con ello. El fuego es mejor tratarlo así, de lejos, que su calor solo te mantenga tibio. No hay porqué acercarse más de lo debido.

Pero Lance lo quiere. Siente que algo se apaga en él cuando se aleja de Keith, y vuelve a lo mismo. No puede irse muy lejos, pero no puede acercarse mucho. Está asustado de su destino en las manos de Keith, está asustado de evaporarse en sus manos y no reconocerse a sí mismo, porque en el fondo, o no tan en el fondo, Lance está listo para dejar todo por Keith. Que Keith lo queme y lo destruya, que Keith haga lo que quiera con él, sin reprocharle nada. Lo aterroriza, pensar en ello, pensar en cuánto desea a Keith, como su ser arde por él.

El fuego se propaga. Lance piensa que está tomando precauciones, pero jugar con fuego siempre es peligroso, y el incendio era inminente. Cuando Keith, tan intenso como solo lo es él, se cansa de sus rodeos y lo empuja a una pared con sus manos hirviendo y prende sus labios en fuego, Lance se derrite completamente en sus manos, solo reuniendo suficiente fuerza para devolver el beso, el calor lo destruye por completo.

Excepto que no lo hace. Sus labios están chamuscados y su nariz bota humo, sus músculos están asados y su pecho está ardiendo, pero Lance sigue siendo Lance, y su corazón derrama alegría, sus ojos húmedos de emoción y sorpresa. Los ojos de Keith lo seducen más que nunca mientras luce como salido de un chapuzón, temblando, y por lo mismo, más tranquilo. Sus besos se tornan calmados, gracias a eso Lance puede besarlo con más fuerza.

Arden con tranquilidad, pero nada se sale de control porque Lance controla el fuego. Y se siente bien estar en control, y estar en control en los brazos de Keith. Poco a poco se deja ir otra vez, que Keith lo gobierne, porque Lance está seguro, sabe que nada se va a salir de control. Cuando se separan tienen poco tiempo para recuperarse, tienen que ir con el resto de su grupo para una batalla, tienen que controlar sus alientos y la manera en la que se comen los ojos mutuamente.

Aunque a Lance nada le preocupa ahora. Ni las miraditas de Hunk y Pidge, ni la sonrisa ladeada de Shiro. Sus ojos, atraídos a su luz, se concentran en él y solo él. Deja que Keith arda con toda su intensidad a su lado. Sabe que es peligroso distraerse y esa es una de las cosas que le daba miedo de estar con Keith, pero por hoy, se permitirá a si mismo embelesarse con él, empapando a Keith con su ser y sus atenciones, echando chistes en su cara y recibiendo feliz su cálida risa.

Ya sabía que hacer con sus sentimientos. Entregárselos a Keith. Procurar que el cabeza hueca no los destruya, porque Keith nunca haría eso. Dejarse consumir por amor como si no hubiera un mañana, porque todo iba a estar bien.


End file.
